Grandes revelações
by Erilubby
Summary: Luka e Abby resolvem o impasse de ele ir à África em Strange Bedfellows de uma outra maneira. Completa!
1. Chapter 1

É a minha primeira fic, então resolvi fazer algo pequeno... Eu mudei um pouco o modo como Luka e Abby resolvem a história de ir pra África em "Strange Bedfellows". Espero que gostem!

Abby estava preenchendo o último prontuário do dia, e estava feliz por poder ir embora depois de mais de 12 horas de trabalho. Suas costas doíam e ela se sentia muito cansada. Sua barriga crescia a cada dia em uma velocidade impressionante. O peso extra, o fato de ter de andar pra lá e pra cá, na correria do hospital, e ainda ter que ir ao banheiro a cada meia hora estava deixando-a exausta no fim do dia. Ela então terminou de preencher o prontuário, foi para o Lounge, tirou o jaleco, o estetoscópio, vestiu o casaco e saiu ao encontro de Luka. Eles iam para a casa dele, o que faziam praticamente todos os dias após o plantão. Abby só ia ao próprio apartamento pegar as correspondências e pegar algumas roupas, embora tenha preparado o quarto do bebê no seu apartamento também, além no apartamento do Luka.

Ela o encontrou na recepção e eles atravessaram as portas automáticas. Chegando na parte de fora, Luka disse, tentando ser casual:

"Eu estive mantendo contato com o Carter." Abby não pôde deixar de demonstrar sua surpresa.

"Sério? Você contou sobre nós...?"

"Não, não... Ele está em Darfur, agora, no Sudão, e precisa de mão-de-obra extra, precisa de mais médicos, então ele pediu que eu passasse um mês por lá e aproveitasse para levar alguns medicamentos que estão em falta por lá. E eu falei que ia."

Abby demorou alguns segundos para compreender o que escutava, embora já tenha ouvido a mesma coisa antes, mas era o contrário. Ela namorava o Carter e ele dizia que Luka precisava de ajuda na África.

"Você está indo pra África? Pretendia me falar sobre isso alguma hora?"

"Eu estou falando agora... pessoas precisam de ajuda lá, e eu posso ajudá-las. E eu estarei de volta antes do bebê nascer, mas se você não quiser que eu vá, eu não vou."

Abby não se sentiu capaz de responder. Eles simplesmente continuaram o caminho até o carro.

Os dois entraram no carro e passaram todo o percurso quietos. A cabeça de Abby estava explodindo, sentia raiva, e ao mesmo tempo estava assustada ao se imaginar sozinha e grávida. Ela tinha muitas coisas para falar a Luka, mas resolveu esperar até chegar em casa. Luka queria saber o que se passava na cabeça dela, mas não se atreveu a falar nada durante todo o caminho. Sabia que não seria uma conversa fácil... Chegando no apartamento de Luka, eles entraram e foram para a sala. Ela se sentou no sofá e ele permaneceu de pé, a alguns metros dela. O silêncio perdurou por alguns segundos, um não se atrevia a olhar para o outro. Luka, então, resolveu falar.

_Ponto de vista de Abby_

"Se você não quiser que eu vá, eu não vou..."

"É, você já disse isso, Luka, e eu não entendo por que você põe essa decisão nas minhas costas! Sabe, é você quem vai ficar longe do bebê, que não vai ver a minha barriga continuar crescendo a cada dia, vai ser você que corre o risco de perder o momento do nascimento dessa criança, Luka. VOCÊ, e não eu!" Abby percebeu que haviam lágrimas em seu rosto, mas não se importou.

"Eu disse, estarei de volta antes do bebê nascer!"

"Sim, é o que você diz... Mas quem garante que você não vai pegar outra doença tropical, ou levar um tiro na cabeça de algum guerrilheiro maluco, ou encontrar alguma boa razão por lá que o faça ficar mais tempo... O Carter encontrou, por que não aconteceria o mesmo com você?" Parei por um momento ao imaginar Luka com outra mulher. Lembrei da vez que ele voltou com malária, ele estava com a Gilliam...

"Luka, quando eu decidi continuar com essa gravidez, eu sabia que você estava ao meu lado. Mas nós estávamos juntos há pouquíssimo tempo, e eu sabia que, um dia, a gente poderia simplesmente não dar certo. Um dia, você poderia ir embora e seguir com a sua vida, se casar, ter outros filhos... Muitas coisas desse tipo passaram pela minha cabeça, e confesso que você voltar prá África não foi uma delas... Quando eu decidi não abortar, eu sabia que um dia poderia ter que fazer isso sozinha... E talvez você ache que não, mas eu posso, sim, fazer isso sozinha, se for preciso..."

Lágrimas começaram a cair descontroladamente, e eu não conseguia mais controlar o tom da minha voz. Não sei se eram os hormônios, ou toda essa história de ser mãe mudou o meu jeito de encarar as coisas. Mas dessa vez eu simplesmente sabia que não podia deixar de falar tudo o que sentia. Luka, ao ouvir minhas palavras, apenas olhou para o chão, absorvendo tudo o que estava escutando. Como ele não disse nada, eu continuei:

"Se você realmente que deve um favor ao Carter, se você acha que lá na África pode salvar mais vidas do que salva aqui..." Dei uma pausa, ao mesmo tempo retomando o fôlego, tentando controlar as lágrimas e tomando coragem em dizer tudo o que pretendia. "Se você acha que as pessoas lá precisam mais de você do que as pessoas daqui, eu acho que você realmente deve seguir seu coração e ir."

Nisso, Luka olhou para os meus olhos, que a essa altura estavam vermelhos e inchados, em seguida olhou para a minha barriga e, sem dizer uma só palavra, virou as costas e começou a andar em direção à porta. Eu fechei os olhos, chorando ainda mais, em desespero. Era isso. Ele vai embora. Eu o perdi para sempre. Subitamente, eu me lembrei... Eu precisava contar a ele, antes que ele se vá...

"Luka..." Ele se virou, e eu percebi que havia lágrimas em seu rosto também.

"Tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar... Era pra ser uma surpresa, era pra você saber só na hora do parto..."

"Eu estive fazendo consultas secretas com a Janet há um bom tempo. Estivemos escondendo uma coisa de você. Não a culpe, foi a meu pedido..."

Luka subitamente pareceu preocupado. "O que houve, algo errado com o bebê?"

Então eu contei, chorando desesperadamente.

"Eu estou grávida de gêmeos!" Ele fez uma expressão de surpresa e questionamento. Será que ele não ia acreditar em mim? Então eu continuei. "Um menino e uma menina."

Então, a expressão dele mudou, ele não mais me questionava, parecia ter assimilado o que ouvira. Parecia feliz. Mesmo assim, ele virou as costas pra mim.

Nisso, voltei a chorar desesperadamente. Não acreditava que depois de tudo ele ia embora assim. Que não ia falar nada sobre a notícia que eu acabara de dar.

Mas ele não foi embora. Ele foi e direção ao telefone, olhou pra mim e começou a discar. Eram muitos números, o que me fez perceber que era uma ligação internacional. Ele então colocou o telefone na orelha e esperou. Quando a pessoa do outro lado da linha atendeu, ele colocou a chamada no viva-voz e eu logo reconheci aquela voz familiar.

"Oi Carter, é o Luka."

"Oi Luka, tudo bem? Já tem uma resposta pra mim?"

"É, Carter, eu tenho..." Luka não tirava os olhos de mim. Eu não conseguia encará-lo. Não sabia se agüentaria ouvi-lo falar ao Carter que ia se juntar a ele. Então virei o rosto, chorando ainda mais. Droga de hormônios!

_Ponto de vista de Carter_

Eu estava na cabana onde costumo dormir, e fiquei feliz com a ligação de Luka.

"Ótimo, e qual é?"

"Antes de responder, acho que você deveria saber sobre algumas coisas que aconteceram depois de você ter ido embora. Eu e a Abby... Nós voltamos, estamos juntos de novo... Ou pelo menos... estávamos." Carter pôde sentir a tensão na voz de seu amigo, e resolveu conter a surpresa, mantendo-se quieto. Ele pôde ainda escutar os soluços de Abby ao fundo, e percebeu que estava no viva-voz. Ela parecia chorar de uma forma que ele nunca havia presenciado, deixando-o ainda mais surpreso. O que havia de tão errado? Por que ela sofria tanto? Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando Luka voltou a falar. "Depois que nós voltamos, eu percebi o quanto ela me faz feliz... De uma forma que eu só senti duas vezes em minha vida... a primeira com Danjiela e a segunda quando eu e Abby namoramos pela primeira vez. Era um sentimento de plenitude, e eu achei que nada poderia tornar aquilo melhor do que já era..."

"... então a Abby me deu uma notícia, que me fez perceber que, sim, havia como me tornar ainda mais feliz. Ela me disse que estava grávida."

Carter quase engasgou quando ouviu as últimas palavras do amigo. Abby, grávida? Parecia tão improvável quanto magnífico.

"Sim, ela está grávida, de 28 semanas. E por todo esse tempo estivemos curtindo a gravidez juntos, felizes, fazendo planos, discutindo sobre nomes, sobre batismo, fazendo compras para o bebê, arrumando o quarto dele na minha casa e na dela... até que você me pediu para me juntar a você eu contei a ela..."

Carter botou a mão na testa, sabia que não devia ter feito o que fez, conhecendo a Abby, sabia que ela ficaria louca. Mas como ele poderia saber?

"E no momento que vi a reação dela eu me arrependi de ter sequer pensado em ir, em deixá-la. Eu vi o quanto eu preciso estar aqui, presente, e não porque eu ache que ela não pode fazer isso sozinha, porque eu realmente acho que ela pode, o que até me conforta, porque eu sei que ela ficará bem se um dia eu... bem, o que eu quero dizer é que, mesmo podendo fazer tudo sozinha, ela não quer fazer nada sozinha... e eu não quero que ela faça nada sozinha, porque ficar ao lado dela só me faz mais feliz a cada dia. E ao ver a sua expressão ao contar a ela sobre ir à África me fez ver o quanto eu a machuquei, e eu me sinto terrível agora... e eu só espero que um dia ela possa me perdoar por tê-la feito sentir dessa forma."

"Ela é uma mulher incrível, Carter. É meiga, e ao mesmo tempo forte, independente. Ela me faz sentir como eu nunca achei que poderia sentir... e há alguns minutos ela me deu uma notícia que apenas aumentou esse sentimento... ela me disse que teremos gêmeos! Um menino e uma menina!" Os olhos de Carter arregalaram de excitação. Ele mal acreditava que estava ouvindo a tudo aquilo, era simplesmente extraordinário. Abby, a mulher que um dia ele amou e sua grande amiga e Luka, outro grande amigo, quase um irmão, estavam formando uma família. Era muito mais do que ele podia imaginar. Ele percebeu que Luka estava emocionado há um bom tempo, desde a hora que ele falou sobre a gravidez e sobre a Abby o perdoar... Carter também percebeu que nunca tinha participado de um telefonema e falado tão pouco, mas não se importava. Sabia que ele ali era apenas um pretexto para que Luka falasse tudo o que queria para Abby.

"E eu ainda não sei o por quê eu ainda estou aqui, e não estou ao lado da Abby, pedindo o seu perdão porque..." Mas Luka não teve tempo de terminar sua frase, porque Abby se levantou o mais rápido que sua nova forma permitia, correu até ele e o beijou apaixonadamente. As lágrimas de ambos se misturaram quando os rostos se encostaram, e nenhum dos dois pareciam poder conter novas lágrimas de surgirem. Após alguns segundos, que pareciam a eternidade para eles, Abby interrompeu o beijo e disse:

"Eu te amo..."

"Eu também te amo... muito..."

Carter, ainda do outro lado da linha, estava realmente se sentindo deslocado. Mesmo há milhares de quilômetros de distância, ele estava atrapalhando o momento.

"Carter... eu te ligo mais tarde..."

"Claro..." Ele disse, sorrindo, e desligou o telefone.

Algum tempo depois, os dois pareciam estar finalmente em paz. Luka estava sentado no sofá e Abby estava deitada, com a cabeça recostada no peito dele. Ele acariciava a cabeça dela com a mão direita e a mão esquerda repousava sobre a barriga dela.

"Então..." Abby falou, pegando a mão de Luka e colocando-a na parte mais à direita de sua barriga "...este é o menino..." e, movendo a mão dele para o lado oposto "...aqui está a menina."

Ele não conseguia parar de sorrir. "Ainda não acredito que você escondeu isso de mim! E eu achando que você está ganhando peso rápido demais, achei que estava comendo demais, escondida de mim!" Os dois riram.

"Eu já disse, queria que fosse surpresa. Janet não queria mentir pra você no começo, mas eu fiz a cabeça dela... então a cada consulta que você ia, ela colocava o ultrassom em um lado da barriga, e eu disse a você que não queria saber o sexo, então não houve grandes problemas."

Luka fez uma cara de bravo, mas Abby sabia que não era sério. Ele, então, ficou pensativo por um momento, e depois disse:

"Abby, os bebês precisam de um quarto para cada um... E eu realmente acho que eles deveriam crescer em uma casa, com uma sala grande para eles brincarem, um jardim com bastante grama, em uma rua com várias casas com famílias, para eles poderem brincar com as crianças da vizinhança... e um quarto com uma grande cama de casal para nós, para as noites que eles tiverem pesadelos e quiserem dormir com a gente."

"Você quer dizer... que a gente deve morar juntos? Em uma casa?"

"Exatamente. O que você acha?"

"Achei que você até que demorou para perguntar." Abby disse em tom sarcástico. Luka olhou para ela e disse desconfiado:

"Você sabia que eu ia te chamar pra morarmos juntos?"

"Claro, essa história de fazer um quarto para o bebê em cada apartamento foi toda pensada por causa dos gêmeos! Teríamos mesmo que ter tudo em dobro!" Abby olhou pra ele, rindo. Ela não queria ter estragado a surpresa, mas estava se divertindo muito contando tudo pra ele, agora.

"Que manipuladora e calculista! Que tipo de mãe eu fui arranjar pros meus filhos!".

"Ei, de acordo com o que você acabou de falar para o Carter, o melhor tipo!".

E os dois riram, felizes como nunca.


	2. Chapter 2

Drew entrou pelas portas automáticas do County General Hospital de Chicago apressadamente. Ela recebeu uma ligação de sua amiga, Martha, falando que ela havia se envolvido em um acidente de carro e fora levada pelos paramédicos para lá. Apesar de preocupada, Drew estava de mau humor. Ela prometeu a si mesma que nunca mais voltaria àquele hospital, depois de ter sido tão mal atendida há quase um ano, quando quebrou o tornozelo na saída do metrô. Ela foi atendida por duas médicas que usavam sapatos horrendos e se revoltaram com a observação que ela tinha feito com Martha. Uma delas ainda a chamou de vaca! E depois ela foi levada para o hospital e levaram horas para atendê-las, e ela tinha certeza de que a fizeram esperar de propósito. Ela ainda guardava muita raiva das duas médicas, e pensou que, com sorte, não encontraria nenhuma delas hoje.

Chegando à recepção, ela avistou um homem muito grande e gordo, comendo um donut. "Humm... a minha amiga sofreu um acidente de carro, o nome dela é Martha Olliver. Onde ela está?"

"Sra, vou ver quem é o médico que a tratou e chamá-lo aqui" Jerry respondeu com a boca cheia.

"Nojento" Drew pensou. "Como tudo aqui neste hospital."

Enquanto esperava, entretanto, Drew viu algo que a fez mudar de idéia. Um médico alto, com pelo menos 1,90m, moreno, olhos verdes, a fez arregalar os olhos. Era o médico mais bonito que ela já vira. Não, talvez o homem mais lindo que ela já vira. Automaticamente, seus olhos correram para as mãos dele. Sem aliança. "Perfeito" pensou ela. O dia seria mais interessante que ela jamais pensara.

"Ray, trauma chegando em 2 minutos, você vem comigo." Ela o ouviu falar a um outro médico, lindo também. Percebeu também o sotaque do médico, que parecia europeu. Um charme!

"Abby, essa madame é acompanhante da sua paciente do MVA..." Drew acordou de seus pensamentos com o recepcionista falando. Então ela olhou para quem ele falava, e era ela. A médica que a chamou de vaca! Ela estava um pouco diferente, com o cabelo mais escuro e de franja. Seu rosto também parecia mais arredondado. Drew se encheu de ódio, pois não queria ver nenhuma das duas médicas na sua frente. Quando a tal de Abby saiu da área da recepção, Drew viu que Abby ostentava orgulhosamente uma grande barriga de grávida. "Quem é o louco que engravidou essa daí?" Ela pensou.

"Bom, não sei se se lembra de mim, sou a Dra. Abby Lockhart e eu atendi a sua amiga Martha. Ela sofreu um acidente de carro e sofreu um corte na cabeça, que já foi suturado. Há a possibilidade de ela estar tendo um sangramento abdominal e estamos esperando alguém da cirurgia vir aqui embaixo para avaliá-la, mas ela está bem. Quer ir vê-la?" Abby disse aquelas palavras como um texto decorado. Estava com raiva porque a paciente, Martha, não queria ser tratada por ela pelo incidente anterior, quando Drew quebrou o tornozelo. Abby bem que tentou arrumar outro médico para atendê-la, ia ficar mais do que feliz com isso, mas Morris não permitiu que isso acontecesse.

"Sim, eu me lembro de você, e sim, eu quero vê-la" Drew falou o mais friamente possível.

Quando as duas entraram na sala onde estava Martha, Neela já estava lá dentro, fazendo um ultra-som na barriga da paciente. Martha, de novo, estava relutante, mas já tinha desistido de conseguir outra equipe médica para ela. Neela não parecia feliz com a situação também.

"Não há sinais de hemorragia, Abby, está tudo bem com ela. Dr. Kovac está me chamando para avaliar um trauma, estou indo." E com isso Neela saiu da sala.

"Bandida! Me deixou sozinha com elas!" Abby pensou. Então ela disse para as duas: "Parece que está tudo bem então. Vou conversar com o médico responsável e providenciar a papelada para a sua liberação, Martha, volto em breve."

Drew esperou Abby sair da sala para conversar com a amiga. "Você está bem, querida?"

"Estou sim, foi só o susto. Agora, ainda não acredito que tivemos que rever essas médicas de novo... Que saco! E ainda não acredito que com aqueles sapatos horríveis aquela médica conseguiu alguém para engravidá-la."

"É, mas tenho que te contar uma coisa, menina! Tem um médico aqui muito gato, europeu, tudo de bom! Acho que vou lá conversar com ele..."

"Ei, ele é médico, não pode sair com as pacientes!"

"Eu não sou paciente, esqueceu?"

"Verdade, amiga! Então vai em frente!"

Abby não tinha a mínima pressa em dar alta à Martha e fazê-la feliz, então ela resolveu esperar Luka sair da sala de trauma para passar o caso pra ele. Enquanto ela e Neela atendiam um paciente com possível apendicite na sala ao lado da de Martha, Abby avistou Luka e foi falar com ele, mas no caminho viu que Drew foi em direção a ele e Abby resolveu ouvir a conversa.

"Olá..."

"Oi... precisa de alguma ajuda?"

"Ah, sim... Na verdade eu estou aqui porque minha amiga ali se envolveu num acidente de carro, mas sabe, estava mesmo querendo ver um médico... estou com uma dor horrível nas costas há um tempão..."

"Mas o que..." Abby pensou em ir lá e dizer umas verdades para aquelazinha, mas resolveu se segurar. Afinal, ela poderia tirar proveito da situação.

"Ah, bem, aqui é um pronto-socorro, nós tratamos de urgências e emergências. Você poderia procurar um médico de sua preferência para..."

"Sim, mas você foi um médico tão gentil... É o meu médico de preferência!"

"Ahm... ok, por que você não vai à sala que está a sua amiga que eu vejo o que posso fazer por você. Com licença."

"Hum, muito bom, Dr. Kovac..." Abby pensou e, assim que Drew se retirou, ela se dirigiu a ele.

"Luka, preciso apresentar um caso."

"Ok, manda ver."

"Martha Olliver, vítima de MVA, Bom Estado Geral, Glasgow 15, corte na cabeça em região frontal esquerda, devidamente suturada, sem hemorragias internas ou externas, sem fraturas."

"Ok..."

"Ah, Luka, preciso fazer xixi, seus filhos estão pulando feito loucos na minha bexiga. Por que você não vai lá ver a paciente e dá alta pra mim?"

Luka riu e disse: "Claro, e crianças, deixem a bexiga da mamãe em paz!"

Abby abriu um sorriso e foi em direção ao banheiro, mas encontrou Neela no caminho e disse: "Aquela mulher do tornozelo está dando em cima do Luka descaradamente!"

"Sério, e você não vai fazer nada?"

"Ah, eu sei que o Luka não está nem aí pra ela, mas não vou perder a oportunidade de deixá-la de queixo caído..." Abby fez olhar de malvada, o que fez Neela rir. "Não perco essa por nada nesse mundo..."

"Então vamos ver o paciente com apendicite, ele fica na sala ao lado..."

Entrando na sala, Abby e Neela puderam ver por entre os espaços da cortina de persiana que Luka examinava as costas de Drew.

"Você precisa ver um especialista para fazer um raio X... Vou fazer um encaminhamento para o ortopedista, ok?"

"Tudo bem, obrigada..." Drew disse abaixando a blusa e virando-se para olhá-lo. Meu Deus, ele é lindo demais... Era hora de agir, agora ou nunca... "Então... O que você vai fazer depois daqui? Estou realmente muito agradecida por você ter me atendido e pensei em, talvez, te pagar um café, ou talvez um jantar..."

Luka estava muito desconfortável. Ele estava acostumado a receber cantadas de pacientes, mas essa era bem atirada.

"Ah, eu sinto muito, mas... não posso."

"Por quê? Você não sai com ninguém com escoliose ou algo assim?" Drew estava jogado todo o seu charme e se aproximava ainda mais dele. Luka estava encostado na mesa, então não tinha como se desviar.

"Não, não é isso, imagina... É que..."

Nisso, Abby entrou na sala de repente, o mais rápido que seus 7 meses de gravidez, e de gêmeos, permitia.

"Luka, finalmente te encontrei! Os nossos bebês estão chutando!" Abby falou, fazendo com que Drew se afastasse e Abby pôs as mãos de Luka na sua enorme barriga.

"Abby, eu não sinto nada..."

"Ah, que pena, eles pararam..." Abby pôde ver com o canto dos olhos a reação de Drew e Martha, totalmente perplexas. Ela colocou de novo aquele sorriso malvado no rosto, e viu que Luka não estava entendendo nada. Ela contaria a ele mais tarde, resolveu apenas curtir o momento, a cara de Drew era simplesmente impagável.

"Oh, me desculpe se atrapalhei alguma coisa... Luka, você já assinou a alta da Sra. Olliver?"

"Ah, sim, ela já pode ir..."

"Ótimo. Meu plantão acabou, então te espero no Lounge para irmos pra casa, ok?

"Ok..."

Abby saiu da sala e Neela foi ao seu encontro, e as duas esperaram sair da vista dos três para caírem na gargalhada.

De volta à sala, Drew não sabia aonde pôr a cara. O bonitão e a barriguda? Como assim? Não acredito! E agora , o que eu falo pra ele? Droga...

"Sra. Olliver, a senhora já está liberada. Tenham vocês uma boa noite.."

"Obrigada..." disse Martha, que também estava perplexa.

"Eu... hum... obrigada mais uma vez... por me atender..." Drew disse sem nem olhar para Luka.

"Tudo bem. Boa noite." Luka, aliviado, saiu da sala.


	3. Chapter 3

"Essa é a última caixa." Luka disse, limpando o suor de sua testa com as costas das mãos. Eles compraram uma casa em um bairro residencial próximo ao hospital e estavam fazendo a mudança. Como Abby não podia carregar peso, Ray e Neela tiraram o dia de folga para ajudá-los na mudança. Assim, Ray e Luka carregavam todas as caixas e Neela e Abby as desfaziam e arrumavam as coisas. A casa era enorme comparada ao apartamento de Luka, tinha 3 quartos, sendo que a suíte do casal tinha um enorme closet e um banheiro com banheira de hidromassagem. Além disso, contava também com mais um banheiro, uma cozinha, sala de estar, sala de jantar, lavanderia e um quintal gramado espaçoso. Luka e Abby demoraram a achar a casa ideal, mas acabaram fazendo ótimo negócio e, mesmo com o salário modesto do County, os dois haviam dedicado anos e anos ao hospital sem grandes gastos, então conseguiram pagar pela casa.

"Ok, vamos fazer uma pausa para descanso!" Disse Abby com uma bandeja com quatro copos de suco gelado.

"Siiiim, por favor!" Disse Ray deitando-se no sofá, que ainda estava com plástico. Ray estava todo suado e sem camisa. Abby percebeu que Neela não tirava os olhos dele, e quando ele a olhava ela desviava o olhar. A tensão sexual entre eles era evidente, mas Gallant havia morrido fazia pouco mais de um mês, e isso parecia travar Neela. Ela continuava a morar no apartamento de Abby, e parecia estar superando a perda do marido.

"Precisaremos comprar mais móveis, já colocamos tudo o que temos e a casa ainda parece vazia." Disse Luka.

"É, mas isso pode esperar um pouco... teremos muito gasto quando os bebês nascerem. É fralda que não acaba mais." Disse Abby acariciando sua enorme barriga. Ela estava agora com 34 semanas de gestação e se sentia simplesmente... gigantesca. Em sua última consulta com a Dra. Coburn, ela viu que os bebês estavam saudáveis, estavam se desenvolvendo adequadamente e estavam em posição cefálica, o que possibilitava o parto normal, que era o que Abby queria. As pessoas a achavam louca por querer ter dois filhos por parto vaginal, mas Abby sabia que sua recuperação depois seria muito mais rápida.

"Vocês já marcaram o chá de bebê?" Perguntou Ray olhando para Neela e Abby.

"Já sim, será na sexta-feira. Já estou providenciando muita tinta para pintar a Abby..." Disse Neela rindo.

"Pois eu vou adivinhar todos os presentes e vocês é que serão pintadas!" Retrucou Abby.

"Isso é o que veremos..."

Horas depois, tudo estava finalmente arrumado e Ray e Neela foram embora após um pequeno jantar de estréia: pizza, claro. Mais tarde, Luka tomou banho e depois Abby foi tomar o seu. Quando ela saiu do banheiro, vestida com sua camisola de gestante, Luka estava deitado na cama. Abby juntou-se a ele, sentando-se na cama e, com a ajuda de Luka, recostou-se sobre os travesseiros.

"Eu estou enoooooorme!"

"Não está não. Os bebês sim, estão enormes..."

"Luka, eles estão dentro de mim, se eles estão enormes, então, eu estou enorme..."

Luka apenas riu e deu um beijo no rosto dela.

"O quarto deles ficou lindo, não acha?"

"A casa toda ficou linda Abby..."

"É a nossa primeira noite aqui..."

"Uhum..." Luka começa a beijar Abby no pescoço. "O que me diz de estrear essa cama king size, heim?"

Abby riu. "Não sei como você pode me querer com esse barrigão..."

"Você está linda... mais linda a cada dia... não é à toa que aquele estudante não tira os olhos de você..." Havia um estudante de rotação no PS, Jimmy, que ficava secando Abby o dia todo, e só queria atender traumas sob sua supervisão. Luka, secretamente, andara rearranjando os plantões de Jimmy para que não coincidissem com os do Abby. Ela não acreditava que era verdade, pensava "como alguém pode ter atração por mim?", mas, em uma conversa sobre o assunto com Morris, Ray, Jerry e Frank, eles confirmaram que Jimmy estava apaixonado por ela e acrescentaram ainda: "Algumas mulheres ficam Mais bonitas quando estão grávidas, Abby, e temos que dizer.. você é uma grávida HOT!" Abby quase cumpriu a promessa de meses atrás e por pouco não tacou o grampeador na cabeça de Morris.

"Está com ciúmes, é?"

"Uhum..." Luka agora tinha as mãos na perna de Abby.

"Não tenha, eu prefiro os Euro-doctors..."

"Bom mesmo..."

"Como aquele italiano da cirurgia..."

"O quê?" Luka parou tudo o que estava fazendo e olhou para a ela.

"É brincadeira!" Abby disse, dando risada. "Prefiro os croatas que têm espermas mutantes..." Abby começou a beijar Luka. O beijo apaixonado foi então perturbado pelo toque do celular de Luka.

"Atende..."

"Não, deixa ele tocando..."

"Luka, pode ser uma emergência do hospital."

"Ok..." Luka então se levantou e pegou o celular no bolso de seu casaco.

Abby deitou-se de lado para aliviar o peso de sua barriga e viu as feições preocupadas de Luka.

"Oh, meu Deus, mas e a polícia?" Ela começou a pegar pedaços do diálogo e começou a ficar muito preocupada. "Ok, Kem, vou ver o que posso fazer. Sim, falarei com a Polícia americana. Se cuida. Tchau."

"O que foi Luka? O que aconteceu?"Abby perguntou sentando-se na cama.

"Era a Kem, mulher do Carter..."

"Eu sei quem é Kem, mas o que houve? Por que você falou em polícia?"

"Houve um ataque massivo dos Janjaweed no acampamento que Carter estava em Darfur... Eles mataram várias pessoas. Os outros médicos estão a salvo, mas Carter... ele... ele está desaparecido, Abby."


	4. Chapter 4

"Desaparecido? Como assim Luka?"

"Parece que os Janjaweed levaram Carter e mais duas crianças... não se sabe bem o porquê."

"Mas você disse que eles mataram muita gente, não é? Como sabe que Carter não foi... foi..." uma lágrima escapou dos olhos de Abby.

"É exatamente essa a lógica Abby. Eles mataram todos ali mesmo, no acampamento, Carter e as crianças são as únicas pessoas que eles levaram. Além disso, eles devem ter visto que ele é americano e devem querer algum dinheiro em troca."

"Entendi..."

"Não sei bem para quem ligar, se para a polícia, ou o consulado, ou o FBI..."

"Ligue para a polícia, eles vão te indicar quem contactar..."

"Ok..."

Luka foi para a sala usar o telefone e Abby ficou no quarto, tentando sedimentar tudo o que acabara de saber. Carter a magoara muito, mas era passado. Eles eram bons amigos, e ela tinha muita afeição por ele. Quando ele foi embora para a África, ela ficou triste por ter mais seu amigo por perto, mas ao mesmo tempo ficou feliz porque ele ia buscar a felicidade ao lado de Kem, o amor de sua vida. Abby agora temia pela vida de Carter, sabia que os Janjaweed eram muito perigosos e o matariam sem pensar duas vezes. Ficou muito apreensiva, mas não pôde deixar de pensar que, se Luka tivesse se juntado a Carter em Darfur, podia ser Luka, e não Carter, a estar desaparecido agora, e isso a deixou ainda mais nervosa.

Ao amanhecer, Abby e Luka estavam no consulado do Sudão. Haviam passado a noite em claro, falando com autoridades, policiais federais e explicando tudo o que sabiam sobre o seqüestro de Carter. Foi planejado então uma viagem com várias dessas autoridades para Darfur para tentar negociar com os Janjaweed. A equipe contará também com um dos administradores da fortuna dos Carter, levando uma boa quantia em dinheiro para oferecer.

Abby e Luka tiveram, ainda, que avisar a família de Carter sobre o ocorrido e tentar confortar a mãe dele, que ficou, evidentemente, muito abalada.

Exaustos, os dois voltaram para casa e pediram dispensa do trabalho, inventando uma desculpa qualquer. O que eles menos queriam era causar um transtorno no County.

Os dois estavam bastante pensativos no caminho para casa. Por vezes, um abria a boca para falar algo, mas não se atreveram a interromper o silêncio mortal que se instalara.

Ao chegar, Luka sentou-se no sofá e pôs a cabeça entre as mãos. Abby sentou-se ao lado dele e pôs sua mão sobre o ombro de Luka. Suspirou profundamente, com os olhos fechados e depis disse: "Você sabe o que deve fazer." Ela lutara contra as próprias palavras que saíram de sua boca, mas sabia que era preciso dize-las. Luka virou-se, confuso, mas ao olhar em seus olhos, percebeu o que Abby queria dizer.

"Eu não posso... você..."

"Eu vou ficar bem. Carter pode estar ferido e você pode levar material... coisas que não tem lá... você sabe o que está faltando na equipe que irá a Darfur. Falta um médico, para escolta-lo de volta."

"Sei disso. Mas não posso te deixar, Abby..."

"A situação é diferente agora. Carter é seu amigo. É meu amigo também e eu iria pra lá se pudesse, mas não posso..." Abby diz passando a mão carinhosamente sobre sua barriga. "...mas você pode e eu sei que é o que você quer." Luka, que tinha os olhos fixos nos olhos de Abby por todo esse tempo, desviou o olhar para a barriga dela. Pensou no que podia perder partindo para Darfur, mas não podia deixar de pensar que ele podia ser de grande ajuda no resgate de Carter.

"Há quase 3 anos, você foi dado como morto..." uma lágrima caiu no rosto de Abby, uma lágrima que lutou para não cair durante toda a conversa, ao se lembrar de quando achou que havia perdido Luka para sempre. "...e Carter foi ao Congo buscar o seu corpo..."

"...e acabou salvando a minha vida."

"Carter te trouxe de volta pra mim, Luka, vivo. E agora você pode fazer o mesmo por ele."

Abby chorou mais um pouco e disse: "E não se atreva a não voltar são e salvo, ouviu? Eu preciso de você... nós precisamos." Luka envolveu Abby em seus braços e ela fez o mesmo. Podiam sentir os bebês se mexendo entre os pais, emocionados. "Eu sei, Abby... eu voltarei, prometo." Eles se olharam ternamente, e se beijaram.


	5. Chapter 5

Luka havia partido há uma semana. Não havia, ainda, nenhuma notícia sobre Carter e as esperanças de encontrá-lo com vida diminuíam a cada dia. Quando não estava fazendo as buscas, Luka ajudava os demais médicos a atender as pessoas no acampamento, que fora praticamente destruído no ataque doa Janjaweed. Em todas as ocasiões que encontravam com os Janjaweed, a equipe de resgate, fortemente armada, tentava tirar alguma informação sobre Carter e as crianças, em vão. Eles pareciam intimidados com a presença dos militares, mas claramente sabiam de alguma coisa sobre Carter.

Do outro lado do oceano, Abby tentava continuar com sua rotina. Devido à gestação, estava pegando plantões mais curtos, normalmente de 6 horas, o que a deixava com mais tempo de ficar em casa. Ela chegou a pedir a Kerry que voltasse a ter plantões normais, mas a chefe disse que seria muito esforço para uma gestação múltipla, e que se Abby não aceitasse os plantões mais curtos, ela anteciparia sua licença maternidade.

A casa parecia gigantesca sem Luka. Ela andava de um lado para outro, limpava, cozinhava, limpava de novo, tentava arrumar tarefas para se distrair. A pior hora era quando ia dormir. Abby sentia uma falta imensa dos braços de Luka. A cama era fria e grande demais para ela. Sentia falta até dos roncos dele, de como ele conversava em croata com os bebês quando eles a acordavam à noite se mexendo demais. Ela percebeu, inclusive, que os bebês estavam mais inquietos depois que Luka viajou, pareciam ter se acostumado com a voz dele antes de irem dormir.

Com a viagem de Luka, foi inevitável contar a Kerry o que havia acontecido, e, naturalmente, o PS inteiro sabia das notícias pouco tempo depois. As fofocas no County tiham um poder incrível, e mesmo depois de tanto tempo, Abby às vezes ainda se surpreendia com isso. Todos os dias, seus colegas de trabalho a perguntavam sobre Luka e Carter, e ela mesma estava agoniada por não ter respostas para dar.

Depois de um plantão, Abby e Neela decidiram sair para fazer algumas compras para os bebês. Não que fosse preciso: o quarto dos bebês estava abarrotado de roupinhas, sapatinhos, fraldas, cobertores e brinquedos. Mas Neela achou que seria uma boa oportunidade de distrair um pouco a amiga. Abby também precisava comprar roupas pra ela mesma.

"Como é que roupa de gestante pode ter ficado apertada?"

"Ah, acho q roupas de gestante foram feitas para gestantes de um bebê só... e, pelo tamanho do pai, seus bebês devem nascer bem grandinhos..."

"É, tomara... não quero que eles sejam baixinhos como eu..."

"Ei, qual é o problema de ser baixinha, heim?" Neela conseguiu arrancar um sorriso da boca de Abby.

"Olha só que lindo esse macacãozinho Abby! É de dálmata! Tem manchinhas e orelhinhas!"

"É lindinho mesmo, né... Vai ficar lindo no menino!"

"Vocês já deram nomes para eles?"

"Ainda não... já discutimos sobre nomes, mas acho que ambos têm péssimo gosto para nomes... Jewel, Liberace, Charo..."

"Nossa, você tem razão. Vocês tem péssimo gosto para nomes!" Abby riu mais uma vez. Começou a se lembrar dos momentos em que Luka e Abby discutiam esses detalhes sobre os bebês, sempre se divertindo muito. Seu sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto.

"Tenho medo de perdê-lo..."

Neela baixou a cabeça e respondeu: "eu sei como é..."

Abby levantou a cabeça, subitamente percebendo o que tinha falado.

"Neela, me desculpe, eu não quis..."

"Não, tudo bem, Abby, de verdade. Michael tomou uma decisão em sua vida e sei que, esteja onde estiver, ele se orgulha dessa decisão. Ele me disse para seguir em frente, e estou tentando fazer isso."

"Você está melhor, então..."

"Tenho dias melhores e outros piores.. No entanto tenho andado muito confusa..."

"Confusa?"

"Sobre... novos... relacionamentos. Novos amores."

"Sobre Ray"

Neela olhou para Abby surpresa.

"Como...?"

"Ah, Neela, está estampado nas suas testas."

"Está difícil de esconder né..."

"Então vocês já tiveram alguma coisa?"

"Não... Antes de Michael morrer, Ray disse que sentia algo por mim... desde então eu evitava falar com ele, estava me sentindo péssima... até que, no dia que fomos ajudar na mudança de vocês, ele me deixou em casa..."

"E o que aconteceu?"

Neela riu do entusiasmo da amiga. "Ele me disse que seus sentimentos por mim não haviam mudado, que sentia muito por Michael e sabia que eu estava passando por uma fase difícil..."

"Ele disse que vai me esperar o tempo que for, e que não desistir de mim nunca."

"Aiiiii que lindoooo!" Abby abraçou a amiga. "Quem diria que o rock doc seria assim tão romântico!"

"Quem diria que você se animasse tanto com um romantismo, heim?"

"Ah, Neela... as pessoas mudam..."

"Os croatas mudam as pessoas, você quer dizer."

Abby riu. "Apenas um em especial."

"Ele mexe mesmo com você né?"

"É... sabe, nunca fui de acreditar nessas coisas de alma gêmea nem nada, mas é como Luka disse, parece que a gente sempre se encontra. No nosso primeiro relacionamento, tava tudo errado, estávamos imaturos demais e envoltos em nossos próprios problemas para darmos conta do quanto nos amávamos. Prova disso foi o modo como terminamos..."

"Como vocês terminaram?"

"Ah, foi horrível, um falando desaforo pro outro... um tentando machucar o outro das piores formas possíveis. Mas aí... nós nos separamos, e a amizade cresceu. Cada um passou por muita coisa, algumas boas, outras terríveis... por todos esses anos contamos um com o outro, e assim nós amadurecemos e nos reencontramos como homem e mulher."

"Acho que tudo isso foi imprescindível na decisão de continuar com a gravidez, que aconteceu tão de repente. Não era apenas um namorado, sabe... era o Luka."

"Entendo..."

"E agora, não consigo parar de pensar no que pode acontecer com ele lá, no meio daqueles malucos..."

"Não fica assim, Abby... vai dar tudo certo... Luka vai trazer Carter de volta, os dos sãos e salvos."

"Tomara... mas e aí? Quando vai se render àqueles braços tatuados e aquele olhar de mau?"

"Ei, desde quando você vê o Ray assim, heim?"

Abby riu. "Bom... desde sempre..."

"Ai se o Luka fica sabendo disso..."

"Ei, não muda de assunto!"

"Ah, eu não sei... acho que é muito cedo ainda, mas pelo menos conseguimos nos reaproximar de novo. Vou dar tempo ao tempo, nada de pressa dessa vez."

"Bom, mas quero ser madrinha desse casamento também"

"Abby!" As duas saíram da loja, cheias de sacolas.

Luka estava em Darfur há duas semanas. Abby falara com ele por telefone há cinco dias, e ele falou que estava bem, mas não tinham pistas do paradeiro de Carter, mas iriam no dia seguinte a um lugar que um pequeno grupo de Janjaweed estava. Desde então, Luka não havia mais ligado, o que deixou Abby louca de preocupação.

O ritmo do hospital estava tranqüilo. Atenderam dois MVA's de manhã, e depois disso apenas casos menores. Abby aproveitou a falta de pacientes para dar ordem à papelada, quando ouviu Jerry a chamando: "Abby, telefone para você, é ligação internacional."

Com isso, a atenção de todos que estavam por perto foi despertada, sabiam que podia ser notícia de Carter. Abby atendeu ao telefone e, segundos depois, todos se assustaram ao ouvir um barulho: Abby derrubara o telefone, como se perdesse a força nas mãos. Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos e foi correndo para a Sala dos Médicos, em prantos.

Neela, Ray, Jerry e Kerry se entreolharam.

"Eu vou." Neela disse.

"Vou com você." Disse Weaver, e as duas se dirigiram para a sala. Jerry tentou falar com quem estivesse do outro lado da linha, mas a pessoa já tinha desligado.

"Abby?" disse Neela. Elas encontraram Abby sentada no sofá da sala, com as mãos cobrindo o rosto, chorando desesperadamente. "Abby, o que houve? Você recebeu notícias da África?" Weaver disse. As duas se sentaram ao lado de Abby, tentando conforta-la. Abby não se moveu por alguns instantes, e finalmente fez que sim com a cabeça.

"O que aconteceu?" Weaver perguntou com medo da resposta. Abby tentou falar, mas começou a chorar mais ainda. Respirou fundo e finalmente disse:

"Luka... Luka está... Oh, meu Deus, Luka está morto!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Luka... Luka está... Oh, meu Deus, Luka está morto!"

Um silêncio mortal se instalou no Lounge. Neela e Weaver estavam chocadas, e não sabiam como confortar a amiga. Neela abraçou Abby, que chorava mais e mais. Kerry saiu do Lounge, ainda abalada pela notícia, foi até a recepção e ligou para Kem.

"Alô, Kem?"

"Sim."

"Aqui é a Dra. Weaver. Eu gostaria de saber o que aconteceu..."

"Olá Dra. Weaver. Eu sinto muito pelo Luka... John está abaladíssimo, não consegue se conformar... está se culpando... o que aconteceu foi que eles acharam o John e as duas crianças... uma delas estava muito doente, precisava de cuidados, e John tinha tomado um tiro na perna, e o ferimento estava todo infeccionado... e Luka e as outras pessoas, tentaram negociar com os Janjaweed, mas não deu certo, eles queriam mais dinheiro do que tínham... até que Luka se desvencilhou do grupo e se ofereceu aos Janjaweed, para ficar lá em troca das crianças... e de John..."

"E os Janjaweed aceitaram?"

"Sim... eles sabiam que John podia morrer se não fosse tratado e aí ele não valeria mais dinheiro... mas Luka estava saudável..."

"Mas então, Luka está com os Janjaweed certo? Como ele pode estar... morto...?"

"Após John ser libertado, eles ouviram dois tiros. Carter quis voltar e eles perguntaram o que tinha acontecido. Um Janjaweed disse que Luka tentou agredir um deles, tentou fugir, então..."

"Entendo..."

"Como está Abby?"

"Muito mal... mas vamos estar do lado dela..."

"Ela ficará bem?"

"Não sabemos ainda... eu temo pela saúde dela, pelos bebês... mas diga ao Carter que estamos aqui do lado dela, para ele ficar bom logo, ok? E obrigada pelas informações."

"Tudo bem... foi muito difícil contar a ela sobre Luka, mas ela sabe de tudo o que te contei agora. Diga a ela que estamos do lado dela para o que for preciso, ok? As pessoas que estavam procurando John agora estão se empenhando em recuperar o corpo... faremos de tudo para achá-lo..."

"Tudo bem. Obrigada mais uma vez Kem. Tchau."

"Tchau."

Enquanto isso, no Lounge, Abby tentou explicar como pôde o que ouvira de Kem.

"E ele... ele quis ficar no lugar deles..."

"Shhhh... tudo bem, Abby, não precisa falar nada, ok? Neela disse com Abby em seus braços. Ela sabia o que era perder o marido. Mas Abby não apenas tinha perdido o companheiro, havia perdido também o pai de seus filhos, que nem nasceram ainda. Por alguns minutos, elas ficaram assim, Abby chorando nos braços da amiga, que também estava emocionada. Até que Abby sentiu uma pontada forte na barriga.

"AAAHHHHH!" Ela gritou com a mão na barriga.

"O que houve? Abby?"

"AAHH! Minha barriga está doendo! Acho que é uma contração!"

"Respire fundo, Abby."

"Não, Neela, é muito cedo! AHHH!"

Neela tentou confortar a amiga, e, quando ia se levantar para buscar ajuda, Abby caiu em seus braços, inconsciente.

"Ah, droga! Abby! Abby, acorda! Abby, abra os olhos! Alguém! Preciso de ajuda!"

Cinco horas haviam se passado. Abby estava na obstetrícia, sendo monitorizada. Coburn saiu de seu quarto e foi falar com Neela e Kerry.

"Como ela está, Janet?" perguntou Kerry.

"As contrações pararam com o medicamento. Ao que parece, o estresse pelo qual ela passou causou algumas contrações Braxton-Hicks fortes. Temos que evitar que ela continue com esse estresse, pelo menos até ela recuperar as forças."

"Janet, não há como evitar o fator emocional agora..."

"Eu sei disso, e é por isso que vamos mantê-la sedada por enquanto. Ela está muito fraca agora, e não conseguiria passar por um possível trabalho de parto. Quero que ela descanse primeiro, depois vamos suspender o sedativo. Estamos monitorando tudo, os bebês estão bem, parecem saudáveis e acho que tem boas condições de nascer 3 semanas antes se for necessário."

"E por quanto tempo ela vai ficar dormindo?" Neela perguntou vendo a amiga pelo vidro.

"Pelo menos 24 horas, a não ser que as contrações voltem."

"Ok, obrigada, Dra. Coburn."

Dra Coburn também olhou para Abby, que parecia dormir pacificamente. "Luka era um dos pais mais babões que já passaram por aqui... Se dependesse dele, passaríamos o dia todo com o ultrassom na barriga dela, vendo os bebês..." Neela deixou cair uma lágrima. Dra. Coburn foi embora.

"Isso é tão injusto..." disse Neela.

"Poucas coisas que acontecem por aqui são justas..." Kerry pensou em Sandy, sua companheira, paramédica, que morreu em serviço. Neela pensou em Gallant, que morrera na guerra no Iraque. Será que nenhum casal no County poderia ter um final feliz?


	7. Chapter 7

Carter sai de sua cabana, apoiando-se em uma bengala. Havia uma faixa em sua coxa esquerda escondendo o ferimento que tinha. Deu alguns passos à frente, e olhou para o céu. Em Darfur, era muito difícil ver um céu diferente do q via agora, azul claro, com poucas nuvens. Seu rosto já suava pelo calor do sol escaldante que tocava seu rosto. À sua volta, crianças brincavam, fazendo bastante barulho, mas Carter não as ouvia. Estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. "_É tudo minha culpa. Luka morreu para me salvar. Ele encontrara a felicidade novamente. Ia ter dois filhos com Abby. Abby. Oh, Deus, como estará Abby? Prometi a mim mesmo que encontraria o corpo de Luka. Tenho mais convicção disso do que da última vez, quando atravessei o oceano para recuperar seu corpo, deixando Abby sozinha e magoada. O que vai acontecer quando chegar a Chicago com o corpo de Luka? Abby vai me odiar pelo resto da vida. Eu vou me odiar pelo resto da vida. É tudo minha culpa. Minha culpa..."_

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com Debbie gritando alguma coisa. Espere um momento... ela gritou "Luka"??

"Luka!!!"

Sim, ele ouvira certo. Carter se virou e o viu, vindo de muito longe, andando, exausto. Luka. Vivo.

"Mas o que..." Carter não conseguia acreditar no que via. Seu amigo estava vivo. Abriu um sorriso e teve vontade de correr na direção dele. Foi aí que se lembrou que sua perna estava machucada, então foi andando vagarosamente, enquanto via os outros, Debbie, Dakari, Kem, correndo em direção a Luka, que sorriu quando foi abraçado por todos, e, sem forças, ajoelhou-se no chão.

"O que aconteceu, Luka? Todos achamos que estava morto!"

"Morto? Bom, estou quase morto agora..." Luka estava em uma cabana tomando água, sentado em uma cama. Estava muito suado e sujo, tinha bolhas nos pés de tanto andar. "Por que acharam que eu estava morto?"

"Logo que saímos do acampamento dos Janjaweed, ouvimos dois tiros. Voltamos e um deles nos disse que você tentou escapar e levou os tiros."

"Isso aconteceu, mas não comigo. Havia um outro refém, acho que ele era inglês... ele quis se aproveitar da situação e tentar fugir, mas foi descoberto por um deles. Para tentar fugir, o inglês agrediu o Janjaweed, e este o matou."

"Oh, Deus, achamos que era você!! Que grande susto você nos deu... mas... como chegou até aqui?"

"Preciso de um banho. Já te conto." Luka disse indo em direção ao banheiro.

Após o banho, Luka, com uma aparência bem melhor, contou a Carter como escapou dos Janjaweed.

"Bom, eles me amarraram, mas após algumas horas consegui me soltar, e eles não perceberam. Até que um deles disse que havia um grupo de mulheres próximo dali, e eles se distraíram. Então saí de fininho e consegui fugir, e vim andando até aqui."

"Uau... Nunca achei que ficaria tão feliz em te ver!!"

"Obrigado... eu acho... mas e você, como está? E as crianças?"

"Estou bem, as crianças também. Só que os pais delas foram mortos no ataque..."

Houve um silêncio. Até que Carter se lembrou: "Oh meu Deus, Abby!!"

"O que tem a Abby?" perguntou Luka, preocupado.

"A Kem contou a ela que você estava morto!"

"O quê??"

"Ora, Luka, tínhamos certeza que você estava morto, tínhamos que contá-la!"

"Oh, Deus, sabe como ela reagiu?"

"Não, Kerry apenas disse a Kem que ela estava mal."

Luka pensou em Abby e em todos os riscos de passar por um estresse emocional como esse na fase de gravidez em que ela se encontrava. Ficou muito preocupado.

"Carter... eu preciso voltar... preciso ir pra Chicago, agora!"

"Tudo bem, vocês vieram a Darfur me procurar com o jatinho da minha família, certo?"

"Sim..."

"Então vou providenciar a nossa volta."

"Nossa?"

"É, eu e Kem vamos também. Acho que todos precisamos de umas férias disso tudo. E minha mãe quer me ver, depois de toda essa história de seqüestro."

"Entendo. Então providencie isso pra já. Preciso ver Abby."

"Ok."

Poucas horas depois, eles já estavam a caminho do aeroporto. Luka estava muito inquieto, mexia os braços sem parar e não achava uma posição confortável no banco.

"No ER só dá ocupado, e a Abby não atende o celular. Ela deve estar de plantão. Vou ligar para a sala de Kerry, ok?" Carter disse tentando acalmar o amigo. _"Deixa de ser bobo, Carter, é claro que ela não está de plantão! Ela acha que Luka está motro, como pode estar trabalhando?" _Ele pensou, mas o fato de Abby não atender o celular não ajudava em nada na preocupação de Luka.

"Ok..."

No escritório de Weaver, a nova secretária estava lixando as unhas e falando ao telefone com o namorado.

"Sim, eu saio em 10 minutos, aí te encontro no Ike's. Pode deixar, não vou atrasar, amor! Eu sei que você já esta esperando, mas... espera um pouco, tem outra chamada."

"Alô?"

"Alô, por favor, gostaria de falar com Kerry Weaver?"

"Quem gostaria?"

"É John Carter."

"Eu sinto muito, Sr. Carter. Dra. Weaver não está."

"Ahm... Pode deixar recado com ela, por favor? É urgente."

"Claro, pode falar."

"Diga que encontramos Luka Kovac, e ele está vivo. E que estamos voltando a Chicago."

"Tudo bem, já anotei o recado e vou tentar entrar em contato com ela, ok?"

"Ok, muito obrigado!"

"Disponha!" A secretária voltou para a outra ligação

"Oi amor! Ai, tá bom, eu já vou!!" E, com isso, ela desligou o telefone, e saiu, deixando o seguinte bilhete na mesa da patroa:

**Dra. Weaver,**

**Sr. Carter ligou avisando que Luca Kovach vive voltando para Chicago. Não achei que o recado era muito urgente então não quis importuná-la agora. Até amanhã!**


	8. Chapter 8

Trilha sonora: Far away - Nickelback

_This time, this place  
Misused, mistakes  
Too long, too late  
Who was i to make you wait_

Neela abriu os olhos, tentando perceber onde estava. Logo se lembrou que dormira na poltrona, ao lado do leito de Abby. Ela se levantou lentamente, sentindo dores nas costas pela má posição que dormira.

Olhou para a amiga. Ela dormia pacificamente. Neela não pôde evitar e checou todos os monitores de Abby:

PA: 170x75 mm Hg

FC: 75 bpm

FR: 16 ipm

Sat O2: 98

Parecia tudo bem com ela. Foi então que Neela viu o monitor obstétrico. Ela correu até a porta e gritou: "Alguém chame a Dra. Coburn! Agora!"

Minutos depois, Coburn terminava de avaliar metros e metros de papel que saíram do monitor. "As drogas não estão fazendo mais efeito, ela definitivamente está tendo contrações."

"E agora, o que fazemos?"

"Precisamos suspender o sedativo e acordá-la. Ela está em trabalho de parto, não há como voltar atrás agora."

"Vai fazer uma cesariana?"

"É o que pretendo, por todo o estresse emocional que ela passou, pode ser a melhor solução. Mas durante o pré-natal, Abby deixou claro que quer ter parto normal. Temos que falar com ela."

Enquanto passava o efeito do sedativo, as contrações tornavam-se cada vez mais próximas. Pouco tempo depois, Abby foi recobrando a consciência, despertando com as fortes dores das contrações.

"Aaahhh!"

"Abby!" Neela estava do lado de fora do quarto e ouviu Abby gritar.

O que... está... acontecendo...?"

"Abby... você está em trabalho de parto."

"O quê? Não, não pode ser! É muito cedo, Neela..."

"Eu sei, querida..." Neela pegou a mão de Abby e tentou explicar. "Você sofreu um forte estresse emocional, e acabou entrando em trabalho de parto. Mas a Dra. Coburn já te examinou e viu que os bebês tem completa condição de nascer 3 semanas antes, por isso, se acalme, está bem?"

"Não, Neela, eu não posso ter meus filhos agora... não posso fazer isso sozinha! Não sem... sem Luka..."

Neela não teve palavras para consolar a amiga. Após algum tempo, ela disse: "É claro que você pode fazer isso, Abby. Você é uma das pessoas mais corajosas que conheço. Eu sei que você consegue e eu não vou sair do seu lado, ok?"

Abby começou a chorar e não era pela contração, que já tinha passado. Era por Luka.

"Preciso chamar a Dra. Coburn. Ela quer fazer uma cesária."

"Por quê? Algo errado com os bebês?"

"Não... ela só acha melhor... pelas condições em que você se encontra..."

"Não! Eu quero parto normal. Se não há problema, não há porque fazer cesariana."

"Tudo bem, eu vou falar com a Dra. Coburn, ok?"

"Ok..."

_Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'cause you know,  
You know, you know_

E assim, por mais duas horas, Abby continuou em trabalho de parto. Dra. Coburn aceitou fazer o parto vaginal, desde que não houvesse nenhuma intercorrência. Abby sentiu-se muito aliviada quando estava 6 cm dilatada e pôde receber a anestesia.

"Como está indo, Abby?" perguntou Neela, que, como prometido, não saiu do lado da amiga.

"Estou bem... Apenas sinto que estou tendo as contrações, não sinto dor."

"Isso é bom..."

"Sabe... Luka estava maluco pra ser pai de novo... Você sabe da história dele, não sabe?"

"Sim..."

"Quando eu engravidei, Deus, eu estava tão insegura... Pelo bebê ser bipolar, por eu não capaz de cuidar dele... Mas Luka me apoiou tanto, ele me deu tanta força, que eu finalmente pude superar esses medos e curtir a gravidez."

Neela esboçou um sorriso no rosto, lembrando-se das primeiras semanas depois que Abby e Luka voltaram a namorar. Luka era outra pessoa, parecia flutuar pelo hospital de tanta felicidade.

"E então eu descobri que havia dois bebês. Achei que ia me desesperar de novo, mas não. Algo dentro de mim simplesmente achou que era algo maravilhoso. Quando Luka descobriu, ele ficou duas vezes mais babão, duas vezes mais feliz." Abby, que deixara escapar algumas lágrimas, começou a chorar mais. "Ele perdeu dois filhos, um menino e uma menina, e ia ganhar outros dois. Ele estava louco por isso, e agora..." Neela abraçou a amiga, e elas choraram juntas.

Enquanto isso, o avião pousava no aeroporto de Chicago. Luka não conseguiu descansar por um minuto sequer, não conseguia tirar Abby da cabeça. Ao sair do avião, pediu para que Carter pegasse sua bagagem, e foi direto pegar um táxi em direção ao hospital. Havia muito trânsito a caminho do County, o que o deixava ainda mais apreensivo. Ele já ligara para casa e para o celular de Abby, repetidas vezes, sem resposta.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

"Neela, o tempo entre as contrações está diminuindo bastante..."

"Vou chamar a Dra. Coburn."

"Estou aqui. Vou te examinar novamente, ok, Abby?"

"uhum..." Abby deitou-se desconfortavelmente. As contrações não doíam, mas estavam longe de serem legais de se sentir.

"Dez centímetros. Chegou a hora. Está pronta?"

Abby pensou por um momento, suspirou e respondeu: "Sim..." Ela não estava pronta. Nunca estaria sem Luka ao seu lado. Mas não havia outro jeito, ela teria que fazer isso sozinha.

"Ok, na próxima contração, você pode empurrar." E Abby fez força. Uma. Duas. Três vezes.

_One my knee I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'cause with you,Ii'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'cause you know,  
You know, you know_

Luka chegara ao hospital. Entrou correndo pelas portas automáticas do ER.

"Oh, meu Deus!" disse Chuny sem acreditar no que via.

"LUKA! Você está vivo!" Disse Morris abraçando Luka.

"Uh, Morris... Morris!" Disse Luka tentando se soltar. Quando conseguiu, viu-se envolto por todo o corpo de funcionários do ER tentando abraçá-lo, enchendo-o de perguntas.

"Pessoal! A Abby! Onde está a Abby!" De repente, todos ficaram quietos.

"O que foi? Falem!" Um olhou para o outro, até que Haleh respondeu.

"Abby está na obstetrícia. Neela disse que ela está em trabalho de parto."

"O quê? Mas é muito cedo, ela ainda tem 3 semanas de gestação!"

"Ora, Luka, vá lá e diga isso aos seus bebês. Vá logo!" Disse Sam, que percebeu que Luka perdia tempo no ER.

"Ok, obrigado..." E Luka pegou o elevador, que nunca demorou tanto para subir 6 andares.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

De volta ao quarto, Abby continuava a fazer força. Havia lágrimas em seu rosto, de dor, cansaço... e tristeza. Ela não imaginava que sentiria tristeza nesse momento, mas não pôde evitar. Neela limpou o suor de sua testa, enquanto ela deitava um pouco, exausta.

"Outra contração agora, Abby. Vamos tentar tirar a cabeça, ok?"

"U-hum..." e Abby levantou as costas para fazer força novamente. Mas antes de fazer força, ela o viu. Fechou os olhos por um momento, com medo de estar tendo alucinações. Abriu os olhos novamente e ele estava lá, atrás da porta de vidro. Luka.

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along_

"Luka..."

"Abby... você tem que empurrar..."

"LUKA!" Abby gritou, lágrimas caindo vigorosamente de seus olhos. Não podia ser verdade...

Todos no quarto se viraram, e Luka entrou no quarto. Ele foi em direção à Abby e a abraçou.

Abby o envolveu em seus braços, emocionada como nunca em sua vida. Ele estava vivo. Estava de volta, em seus braços... Vivo...

_  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and, never let me go _


	9. Chapter 9

Trilha sonora: My destiny, Katharine McPhee

_I have always dreamed of this_

_I'll admit there was something I missed_

_wondering if this is for real_

_every mistake every wrong turn_

_everytime I lost my way_

_let me to this_

_moment of bliss tonight_

Abby queria segurá-lo por toda a eternidade. Luka também não mostrava sinais de que ia soltá-la.

"Odeio estragar esse momento, mas o bebê está coroando, Abby..."

Eles enfim desfizeram o abraço, Abby querendo perguntar tudo a Luka, como estava vivo se Kem dissera o contrário, mas ela sentiu uma forte contração e teve que empurrar, agora com Luka ao seu lado, segurando sua mão, o que a deixava mais forte.

"Ahhhh!"

"Ok, a cabeça saiu! Descanse um pouco enquanto limpo as vias aéreas." Abby deitou-se um pouco, Neela voltou a limpar sua testa e Luka foi ver a cabeça de seu bebê.

"O que... aconteceu? Disseram que você estava morto!"

"Shhh... eu conto mais tarde, ok?"

"Mas você está bem? Está feirdo?"

"Estou ótimo..." Luka disse acariciando o rosto de Abby.

"Ok, próxima contração, bastante força, Abby."

"Uhum..." E quando a contração veio, ela fez força, o mais que pôde, pelo maior tempo possível. Dra. Coburn conseguiu tirar o ombro anterior e acabou tirando o bebê, cujo choro ecoou por toda a sala. Abby sorriu, exausta, e viu pela primeira vez sua filha. Luka foi cortar o cordão e pegou, orgulhoso, sua pequena criança nos braços, dando-a para Abby.

_with you, finally I can break free_

_with you, some changing in my destiny_

_dream come true, its so funny now that I see_

_how different life turned out to be_

"Ela é perfeita..." disse Abby, com o bebê já nos braços.

"Ela é linda... como a mãe." Abby olhou para Luka, sorrindo, e ele inclinou-se para beijá-la, ambos emocionados com a presença da nova criaturinha entre eles.

Minutos depois, Dra. Coburn tirou a placenta e o pediatra levou a menina para ser lavada e examinada.

_You were always by my side_

_That you believed in me was enough reason why_

_I didn't stop, I didn't give up_

_even if I sometimes lost hope_

"Agora me conte tudo..."

"Primeiro me diga como você está. Eu perdi as primeiras horas..."

"Estou cansada, mas bem..."

"Não terá tempo de descansar, Abby... O outro bebê deve estar sentindo saudade da irmã." Disse Dra. Coburn, vendo que era hora de tirar o outro bebê.

"O quê? Mas já?" disse Abby.

"Sim. Na próxima contração, terá que fazer força novamente, ok?"

"Estou muito cansada..."

Luka beijou a mão de Abby e tentou confortá-la. "Você consegue Abs. Eu sei que consegue."

As contrações vieram e Abby fez força, por várias vezes. Ela sentia sua energia se esgotando, mas tirava força de algum lugar para continuar empurrando.

"AHHHH! A anestesia... está perdendo o efeito..."

"Não há mais tempo de aplicar mais Abby. Sinto muito."

"Sente muito? Quem está sentindo sou eu! AHHHHH!"

"Mas uma vez para a cabeça sair, ok?" Abby estava muito fraca, sentia as pernas formigando, voltando a senti-las. A anestesia não surtia qualquer efeito e ela sentiu muita dor, o que tirou ainda mais suas energias. Então, as dores só fizeram aumentar. Era uma contração. Ela teria que fazer força novamente. Apertou forte a mão de Luka, como se quisesse usar um pouco da energia dele, e empurrou.

"Muito bem, a cabeça saiu! Ah, droga..."

"O que foi?"

"O cordão umbilical está enrolado no pescoço."

"Oh, Deus!

"Está tudo bem, Abby, Dra. Coburn já vai tirar..." disse Neela, tentando acalmar não só Abby, mas também Luka que estava tenso.

"Não faça força agora, tá bem? Só mais um pouco e... pronto, tirei o cordão. Agora empurre!" Mas Abby não conseguia mais. Estava exausta, não havia mais energia nem para mover um dedo, quanto mais tirar uma criança de dentro de si.

"Não consigo..." disse Abby, fraca.

"Claro que consegue Abby" disse Luka, novamente beijando sua mão. "Só mais um empurrão, e vamos ver nosso meninão..."

"Não posso..." Abby estava quase fechando os olhos.

"Pode sim... Eu te amo Abby... Faça isso por mim, ok?"

_I did my best, and I am blessed_

_in love_

_with you, finally I can break free_

_with you, some changing in my destiny_

_dream come true, its so funny now that I see_

_how different life turned out to be_

Então, Abby apertou novamente a mão de Luka, buscando mais forças e empurrou. Não tinha mais energia para gritar, então cerrou os dentes e fechou os olhos, chorando. Só os abriu ao ouvir novamente o choro de um bebê. Seu filho. Ela conseguira. Abby jogou-se na cama, exausta.

_can I get any higher_

_tell me_

_does it get any stronger_

_I always dreamed_

_that I made it through_

_never could have done it without you_

"Parabéns mamãe e papai. É definitivamente um meninão." Disse Dra. Coburn segurando o bebê. Luka estava radiante. Lágrimas deixavam seus olhos, e ele não conseguia parar de rir. Ele soltou a mão de Abby e foi cortar o cordão umbilical, da mesma forma que fez com a menina. Tantas vezes ele ofereceu a um novo pai para cortar um cordão umbilical, e ele agora sentia a emoção de ser o pai. Então, Luka voltou-se para Abby, com o filho nos braços e sorriso no rosto, e a viu inconsciente na cama.

_With you... yeah... I can break free_

_some changing in my destiny_

_dream come true, its so funny now that I see_

_how different life turned out to be._

"Abby? Abby! Abby, abra os olhos!" Uma enfermeira pegou o bebê de seus braços e médicos começaram a tentar acordá-la e examiná-la. Luka pensou em ajudar, mas sua mente paralisou-se. Era como se de repente esquecesse de toda a medicina aprendida em muitos anos. Ele apenas pôde pegar a mão de Abby, beijá-la e, com suas mão unidas à dela, rezou.

_I realised that it's my destiny_


	10. Chapter 10

Não achei A trilha perfeita, mas Ooh Child, a música que toca na cena final de Graduation Day, ficou legal.

Choro de criança. Luka falando em croata. Foi o que Abby ouviu ao recobrar a consciência e antes de abrir os olhos com esforço. Suas pálpebras pareciam pesadas demais. Enfim, conseguiu abrir os olhos e piscou-os algumas vezes antes de virar o rosto no sentido de onde ouvira os sons. E ela então viu uma imagem que a encheu de alegria. Luka estava de pé segurando um dos bebês, que chorava desesperadamente. Viu um pai desajeitado tentando acalmar a criança, conversando com ela em croata. Ela não entendia bem as palavras, mas eram muito parecidas com as que Luka falava com os bebês quando eles estavam em sua barriga. O outro bebê dormia tranquilamente em um berço ao lado de sua cama.

"Hey." Ela disse, com a voz fraca.

"Hey! Bom te ver acordada."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Você desmaiou logo que este pequeno nasceu." Disse Luka dando a Abby uma melhor visão do bebê em seu colo. "Parte pela grande perda de sangue durante o parto, ou os partos, e parte pela exaustão."

"Por quanto tempo estive desacordada?"

"Algumas horas. Como está se sentindo?"

"Estou bem. Acho que precisava mesmo dormir..."

"Está sentindo dor?"

"Não... É tão estranho não estar mais grávida... Deixe-me pegá-lo..." O bebê continuava gritando, mas Luka a impediu de sentar-se.

"Não. Vou chamar Dra. Coburn para te examinar primeiro."

"Luka, eu estou ótima..." Mas os apelos de Abby foram em vão. Luka chamou Dra. Coburn, que a examinou e, finalmente, deixou-a se sentar.

"Viu só? Estou ótima." Disse Abby olhando para Luka e abrindo os braços para pegar o bebê. Ela o pegou no colo e tentou acalmá-lo, sem sucesso.

"Ele deve estar com fome." Disse Dra. Coburn escrevendo no prontuário. "Abby, sei que você tem certa prática em amamentação da época em que era enfermeira da obstetrícia. Vou deixar vocês a sós, mas se precisar de ajuda é só chamar, ok?"

"Sim, obrigada Janet..." E com isso a obstetra saiu. Luka olhou para Abby e ela olhou para o bebê. Ela já ensinara inúmeras mães a amamentar, mas, ao olhar para seu pequeno filho, o medo tomou conta de seu corpo. Luka sorriu, um pouco sem jeito. "Quer que eu saia?"

"Não, está tudo bem." Disse Abby abrindo um dos lados do avental. Ela ofereceu o peito ao bebê, que o pegou e começou a mamar energicamente, parando de chorar.

Luka pegou a menina no colo e aproximou-se de Abby para olhar mais de perto. "Qual é a sensação?"

"É... esquisito." Luka riu. "É maravilhoso. Eu estou realmente alimentando-o. Isso é real." Abby disse.

"É difícil fazer cair a ficha né... eu olho para os dois bebês e não consigo acreditar. Somos papais..."

"Você fica bem de papai..."

"Você também não fica nada mal..." Abby olhou-o, cética.

"Verdade Abby. Você será uma mãe maravilhosa. Vai ver."

"Tomara... não vai ser nada fácil, dois médicos do ER, com horários malucos, cuidando de dois bebês..."

"Nós vamos dar um jeito..."

"Precisamos de nomes, Luka. Não podemos chamá-los de menino e menina para sempre."

"É verdade... Eu estive pensando em um nome para a menina... Não sei se você vai concordar..."

"Se você vier com aquela história da Mango de novo..." Luka riu.

"Não, é sério... Nossos bebês foram concebidos na noite que Sidney morreu. Na noite que você foi ao meu apartamento..."

"Não sabemos se foi naquela noite..."

"Se não fosse por ela, você não teria ido ao meu apartamento... talvez nunca tivéssemos voltado..."

"É verdade..." Abby lembrou-se com tristeza de Sidney.

"Achei que podíamos homenageá-la de alguma forma... o que acha?"

"Acho que Sidney é um ótimo nome." Disse Abby olhando afetivamente para a menina no colo de Luka.

"E quanto ao menino...?" Ele perguntou. Houve um momento de silêncio.

"Michael."

"Hum?"

"Michael. Quero chamá-lo de Michael. Em homenagem a Gallant." Houve mais um momento de silêncio, e Abby continuou. "Era uma pessoa de bom coração, determinada e morreu fazendo aquilo que acreditava ser o certo. Acho que é um bom nome para nosso filho."

"O que Neela vai achar disso?"

"Neela vai ficar lisonjeada. Tenho certeza disso."

"Michael e Sidney Lockhart-Kovac... É, parece bom."

"Lockhart? De jeito nenhum! Lockhart é o sobrenome do meu EX-marido."

"Quer chamá-los de Wyczenski?"

"Nãão... Se eu tirei do meu nome, por que colocaria no deles? Serão Michael Kovac e Sidney Kovac. Perfeito." Disse Abby, orgulhosa.

Quando Abby se deu conta, Michael havia adormecido em seu peito. Ela vestiu-se e Luka colocou a pequena Sidney no colo de Abby, fazendo com os gêmeos ficassem de frente à mãe. Luka sentou-se na cama ao lado de Abby e os dois apreciaram a visão dos dois bebês, lado a lado, dormindo pacificamente.

"Obrigado." Abby fez uma expressão de interrogação. Luka continuou. "Obrigado por me dar essas duas criaturinhas perfeitas. Por me fazer voltar a sentir feliz novamente. Por me dar uma família novamente."

"Eu é quem devo agradecer Luka. Por me mostrar como é ter uma família de verdade. Por me mostrar que isso é possível. Por me fazer acreditar na felicidade e no amor. E o principal, por ter sobrevivido e voltado para mim. Para nós."

"Eu te amo."

"Também te amo." Eles se olharam, sorriram e voltaram à atenção aos bebês.

_Pessoal, acho que esse é o fim. Se me der uma luz de criatividade, quem sabe um dia eu a continue ou escreva uma outra fic. Gostaria de agradecer muito a todos que tiveram a paciência de ler a fic de uma humilde fã doente por ER, e pedir desculpas pelas angústias por deixar esperar pelos capítulos seguintes. Espero que tenham gostado, foi feita com muito carinho! Bjos!_


End file.
